Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-154593 discloses a snowboard binding that is constituted of a base plate 2, one band that has one end mounted on one side of the base plate 2, another band that has one end mounted on another side of the base plate 2, and a buckle that couples between other ends of both bands. Any one of the one and other bands includes a portion 71 to fasten a tip of a tiptoe of a boot 100 and a portion 72 to fasten an upper portion of the tiptoe of the boot 100.
However, in this conventional technique, when the band is fastened to the boot 100, the portion 71 to fasten the tip of the tiptoe of the boot 100 and the portion 72 to fasten the upper portion of the tiptoe of the boot 100 are secured to a position different from an appropriate position with respect to the tiptoe of the boot 100. Then, the portion 71 to fasten the tip of the tiptoe of the boot 100 and the portion 72 to fasten the upper portion of the tiptoe of the boot 100 sometimes move from the tiptoe portion of the boot 100 to occur loosening while in use.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-318913 discloses a snowboard binding that includes a toe strap 5 constituted of a base plate 2, one band that has one end mounted on one side of the base plate 2, another band that has one end mounted on another side of the base plate 2, and a buckle that couples between other ends of both bands. In the toe strap 5, any one of the one and the other bands includes a lower belt 81 secured to a peripheral area of a lower side of a pad 83 to fasten a tip of a tiptoe of a boot 100 and an upper belt 82 secured to a peripheral area of an upper side of the pad 83 to fasten an upper portion of the tiptoe of the boot 100. The pad 83 has stretchability. The toe strap 5 further includes a limiting means (a center regulating member 57) to regulate the stretchability of the pad 83.
The limiting means is constituted of the center regulating member 57 disposed on an outer surface of the pad 83 in a lateral direction. The center regulating member 57 is secured between the lower belt 81, which is secured to the peripheral area of the lower side of the pad 83 to fasten the tip of the tiptoe of the boot 100, and the upper belt 82, which is secured to the peripheral area of the upper side of the pad 83 to fasten the upper portion of the tiptoe of the boot 100. However, when the boot 100 is secured, the lower belt 81, which is secured to the peripheral area of the lower side of the pad 83 to fasten the tip of the tiptoe of the boot 100, and the upper belt 82, which is secured to the peripheral area of the upper side of the pad 83 to fasten the upper portion of the tiptoe of the boot 100, are secured to a position different from an appropriate position with respect to the tiptoe of the boot 100. Then, the pad 83 moves from the tiptoe portion of the boot 100 to occur loosening while in use. The limiting means does not have efficiency for preventing the loosening.